bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Troll Deviation
"The Hot Troll Deviation" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 14, 2010. Summary Howard is embarrassed when a secret of why he broke up with Bernadette is revealed and Sheldon and Raj battle at work. Howard and Bernadette meet to discuss their relationship. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei guest star as Howard's love s and advisors. Extended Plot When the guys run into Howard's ex-girlfriend at the Cheesecake Factory, he ends up confronting his lingering feelings for Bernadette. He seeks help from Penny, who agrees on the condition that Howard reveal the reason behind his breakup. He confesses that Bernadette caught him engaging in with a fellow World of Warcraft player, later revealed to be a male colleague at the university. Howard and Bernadette discuss their relationship at the restaurant and make amends, deciding to give it another try. They go out on a date and are last seen making out in her car. Meanwhile, Raj needs to find a job or risk getting . Sheldon agrees to let Raj work for him in his office. Sheldon and Raj argue about whether or not Raj can have a desk. Sheldon cites budgetary reasons and Raj offers to buy his own desk, provided he can put it in Sheldon's office. Sheldon arrives at the office later to find Raj sitting behind a large and ornate desk. Sheldon demands it be removed, and Raj refuses, leading to an escalating battle of annoyances. Eventually, Sheldon tries to "smoke" Raj out with noxious gas. Raj decides to counter by lighting candles, igniting the gas. Raj covered in black soot and his (recently acquired) vacate the office in a cloud of smoke with Raj stating that "This is not over." Katee Sackhoff and George Takei help Howard face his feelings for Bernadette while he is in bed fantasizing and offer him kissing advice at the end of their date. Critics "I very much like seeing the show bring back a couple of the arc plots in Bernadette and Raj and Sheldon working together. It rewards fans for paying attention and adds depth to the show...As for Howard, he needs Bernadette. I'm relieved to see her back because she seemed to have been written out of the show last season and she makes him a more likable character...I do appreciate the consistency of having Katee Sackhoff back and all credit to George Takei who camped the hell out of everything they asked of him...Two good stories but neither was well told." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes Raj: '''I'm telling you, if emits , then those discoveries must be wrong! '''Sheldon: '''Yes, well, if we lived in a world where slow moving Xenon produced light, then you'd be correct. Also, pigs would fly, my derriere would produce cotton candy, and the Phantom Menace would be a timeless classic. '''Raj: '''You're so ! If you were a superhero, you're name would be Captain Arrogant. And you know what his superpower would be? Arrogance! '''Sheldon: ''You're wrong again. If my superpower were arrogance, my name would be Doctor Arroganto.'' ---- ''Sheldon: Penny, a moment.'' ''Penny: What?'' ''Sheldon: Nothing, I just wanted Raj to stop talking.'' (Raj tries to whisper something to Howard) ''Howard: (To Raj) No, no, he won, suck it up.'' ---- Sheldon: '''This isn't a desk, this is a Brobdingnagian monstrosity! ''Raj: Is that the American idiom for "giant big-ass desk"?'' ''Sheldon: It's actually British.'' ---- ''Sheldon: Why do you even want this here? Its size is completely disproportionate to its purpose.'' ''Raj: Well seeing as its purpose was to piss you off, I'd say it's spot on.'' ---- ''Sheldon:' Alright, I see what's going on here. This is the opening salvo to what will be a escalating series of juvenile "tit for tat" exchanges. Well titted. ''Raj: Thank you.'' ''Sheldon: Stand by for my upcoming tat!'' Notes *'Title Reference: '''The title refers to Howard's online affair with Glisinda the Troll in World of Warcraft which was also steamy or "hot". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=300 *This episode was watched by 12.57 million people with a rating of 4.3 (adults 18-49). * This episode aired in Canada on October 14, 2010 with 2.837 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #2. In England, this episode aired on November 25, 2010 with 0.978 millions total viewers. In Australia, it aired on February 8, 2011 with 0.922 million viewers. Trivia *The affair is said to take place under the Bridge of Souls. The Bridge of Souls is a part of the Auchenai Crypts instance in Outland and you cannot get under it in the current state of the game, you also can't have sex in game without a illicit mod. *Katee Sackhoff is the second female who plays herself on the show and the second guest star to appear twice in The Big Bang Theory after Wil Wheaton. *George Takei is the seventh person to play him/herself on the show. *In one scene, Howard can be seen wearing a belt buckle. *Raj revealed that he has six siblings, with three brothers and two sisters(one being Priya). *Leonard is a quarter of an inch taller than Howard. *Raj uses a (Lime Green re-release) in the scene on the *The Marshmallow Shooter that Sheldon uses in this episode can be ordered at [http://www.marshmallowville.com/ marshmallowville.com *The word "Brobdingnagian" derives from the name of the fictional place " " in British author Jonathan Swift's novel , thus Sheldon said this word is British. In Brobdingnag all people are giants to normal humans, thus its adjective form "Brobdingnagian" is used to describe anything of colossal size. *In the scene before Sheldon enters his office and see's Raj's Brobdingnagian desk, he breaks the by looking towards the audience for a moment. *Both Katee Sackhoff and George Takei wear costumes from their respective science fiction shows. Sackhoff wears (as mentioned in the episode) her from '' , while George Takei wears a costume similar to the "civvies" he wore in the films and . *This is the only episode in which Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the main setting for the series, makes no appearance, except in the opening sequence. *Leonard can not eat melon. Video thumb|500px|center|Howard confesses what went wrong in the relationship Gallery TheHotTrollDeviation.jpg|A little explosion in the was of Sheldon vs. Raj. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h27m04s60.png|Sheldon comes upon Raj's big ass desk. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-02h07m28s57.png|The love gurus offering Howard advice. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h58m12s93.png|The war between Sheldon and Raj. Troll5.jpg|Howard summons a vision of Katee Sackhoff to his bedroom. Troll3.jpg|Penny trying to hear what Bernadette and Howard are discussing. Troll2.jpg|George Takei shows up. Troll1.jpg|Bernadette's image analyzing his feeling for her. Trol7.jpg|Bernadette is still interested. Trol6.jpg|Howard asking Penny if Bernadette talks about him. Trol5.jpg|Kissing in the car. Trol2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. Trol1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. vanity 300.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #300 References Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Guest Appearances Category:Bernadette Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette